


It’s hard to Navigate

by Nolovelosthere



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not actually that much violence, just kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolovelosthere/pseuds/Nolovelosthere
Summary: What if Johnny saw Peter while Otto had control? Bad stuff ensues.





	It’s hard to Navigate

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read these comics I’m literally just going of info I got from other ficus, so it’s probably not at all accurate to ottos character in the comics. Also this fix is just kinda bad, the emotions are all over the place And don’t completely make sense.

“Pete, hey, what are you doing here?” 

Otto turned around to see Johnathan storm aka the human torch aka a possible problem walking briskly towards him. Parker’s memories of Johnny were confusing at best, he didn’t have all of Parker’s memories anymore. Whatever happened with Jonnhy was very personal and Peter clearly didn’t want Otto to know about it, but he didn’t want Johhny to interfere with anything. Just like how he got rid of Mary Jane. Did Peter have an intimate relationship with Johnny? If they did it was in the past.

He plastered on a fake grin 

“Jonathan, it’s good to see you,”

Johnny frowned but it quickly morphed into a laugh.

“Are you gonna start calling me Jonathan now because you have a fancy new business?” He said with a grin.

Otto laughed too, but it was maybe too fake and Johnny seemed to notice.

“You okay Pete? You look tired,”

Otto laughed it off, trying to sound more genuine. 

“I’m fine, just starting a new company you know?” He tried to say casually

“Okay...,” Johnny said not looking convinced. “Give me a call soon alright? We should grab a bite,”

“Will do.....Johnny,” Johnny eyed him again looking confused and slightly concerned. “I’m quite busy at the moment though so we’ll have to see,” He continued trying to get Johnny to stop talking to him.

Otto didn’t know what exactly what of relationship they had and he didn’t really care. If Johnny got in the way it would be easy to hurt him. Just from their short conversation Otto could tell how fragile his ego was and Parkers friendship seemed important to him.

“Okay.. bye then I guess, I’ll see you round,” Johnny said still eyeing Otto weirdly.

Otto nodded and casually walked away. He could feel Jonathan’s eyes on the back of his neck.

x x x x x x x

Peter was acting odd. Never once had he had a conversation with him where he didn’t crack at least one terrible joke.

Even after a fight which left peter half dead he would still find a way to ruin any seriousness to the situation. It was probably one of the things Johnny loved most about him.

But that conversation, it was stilted. Peter was acting like they werent even friends. They were friends right? Had been since they were sixteen. Sure Johnny hadn’t had the chance to see him recently and Spider-Man had kind become more violent lately, maybe that had something to do with it, but they were still friends? Right?

That conversation was a week ago, Pete hadn’t called and he couldn’t get it out of his mind. Johnny looked up at the ceiling from where he was lying on his bed and out the window. Maybe he should go see him.

x x x x x x x

Otto had just gotten home. Anna-Maria kissed him before leaving to get some milk for the morning. 

Then he heard the crackling at his window and saw the bright orange light that shine through.

Jonathan Storm 

“Hey Pete, let me in!” He shouted slightly, his voice crackled through his flames before he flamed off and landed on the fire escape.

Otto scowled but unlatched the window. Johnathan clubbed throigh clumsily and then laughed and looked up at Otto like he expected him to laugh too.

A concerned look crossed his face when he realised he wasn’t.

“Pete..?”  
“What are you doing here?” Otto interrupted trying not to sound furious. 

“You didn’t call.. so I,” “You what?! Thought you’d just come to my flat unannounced?!” Otto interrupted again. 

“Whoa Pete, I used to do this all the time,” Johnny said cautiously putting his hands in front of him defensively.

“You used too and now you won’t be doing it anymore,” Otto stated definitively 

“Is this about the girl who just left? You gotta new flame Pete?” Johnny said grinning slightly clearly trying to change topic and make peter laugh. But Peter wasn’t here. “You always get defensive around your girlfriends,” he said laughing again but sounding less sure about himself when he saw peters face.

Otto grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Johnny groaned as his head smacked into it.

A look of pain and then confusion crossed johnnys face.  
“Pete? What are..” 

“Stay away from me, stay away from my company and my life, I won’t tell you again,” Otto moved his forearm so it was positioned across johnnys neck and collarbones and shoved him up the wall till Johnnys feet weren’t touching the ground and he started to choke. 

Johnnys arms grabbed ottos desperately and tried to pry him off, but he was too weak they both knew it. 

“Pete....?” He said searching desperately for soemthing in Peters eyes that would signify that this was all a joke, but came up with nothing. “I’ll st..ay away,” he coughed, “I...I won’t...come..any..where near you.. I... swear,” he drew in a desperate wheeze grabbing at ottos arms weakly.

Otto loosened his arm and let Johnny’s feet touch the ground.

“You’d better, now get out,” Otto said rage still fuming off him. 

The look Johnny gave him would’ve been heartbreaking if Otto genuinely cared about him, but at least Johnny would keep out of his way from now on.

He climbed out the window while breathing heavily trying to heave in more oxygen, then he was gone, a warm wind rushed the room and Otto went over and shut the window.

x x x x x x x 

The next time Johnny saw peter was at some boring event to announce some new invention Johnny knew nothing about. Parker industries must be involved somehow. 

Johnny desperately wanted to talk to peter. Something was wrong, peter would never hurt Johnny never in a million years. Maybe soemthing had happened that night to make him act out. 

Johnnys hand unconsciously came up to his throat as peter looked in his direction and scowled. The bruises were almost gone. Johnny had used some concealer to cover up what was left.

Peter excused himself from the business men he was talking too and started walking over to johnny. He looked really good, a fitted suit and hair styled. Everything would’ve been perfect if it wasn’t for the look on his face.

“What are you doing here?” He said quietly, clearing not trying to draw attention to them. 

“Well the fantastic four were invited so... I came,” johhny smiled casually.

“You said you’d stay away,” Otto said pulling a fake smile for appearances.

“Sorry Pete, but I can’t just stop having a social life because you’re being weird,”

“Weird? I just don’t want to see you,” Otto said calmly

Johhny looked betrayed again, “why? Why don’t you want to see me, we’re best friends,” Johnny said gesturing between them.

“Not anymore,” Otto said calmly, he needed Johnny to stop prying, he knew he wasn’t the smartest but if he spent more time with Otto he would figure out what was going on.

Johnny frowned again, “why?” 

Some more business men approached Peter and tried to intervene. Peter smiled fakely at Johnny and walked away. Johnny was left dumbfounded. What the hell was going on!? Peter was acting insane, like he suddenly become a sociopath overnight.

Although Spider-Man has been weird lately, he’s become a lot more violent and has been seriously injuring people and that’s something Peter would never do. There’s even a rumour that’s he’s going to publicly execute a villain. When Johnny heard it he didn’t believe it for a second, but maybe it’s true? Johnny needs to approach him as Spider-Man, maybe it’s a weird cloning situation again.

x x x x x x x 

Spider-Man oublically executes alistair smythe a few days later. Johnny has to look twice at the headline. He rewatches the news and sees Spider-Man brutally stab smythe. He can’t believe it.

The next time he sees Spider-Man in a fight he immediately flies over and smacks into him, spidey attempts to push off him, but Johnny stays strong and flies them onto a roof away from the fight. There are other people there to handle it.

“Peter? Are you okay?” Johnny rushes out, “you...you killed someone, you never..would never do that right? Was it a clone? Maybe an evil one? I...I don’t,” “how many times do i have to tell you to stay away!” Peter interrupts angrily. 

He pushes Johnny and backs him into a wall. 

“What’s going on with you Pete?” Johnny asked cautiously 

Peter ripped off his mask, he was sporting a black eye and looked terrifying. Like he had so much anger stored inside him. Johnny didn’t know whether to run or try and calm him down. 

Peter put his hand on Johnnys chest, for a second he thought Peter might be calming down. But then he started pushing down on his chest, Johnny was backed firmly against the wall, the bricks starting to uncomfortably dig into his back.

“Pete?” He said, scared to move. Peter started pushing down harder. Johnny knew he could break every bone in his body if he wanted to.

“I told you to stay away,” Peter said hoarsely right into his ear. His voice was nothing like Johnny had heart before. Usually so full of happiness and now it was so full of hurt and anger. Johnny was scared, genuinely scared of what Peter might do. Would he actually hurt him?

His hand started to dig into Johnny’s chest painfully, pushing against his ribs. Johnny sucked in a breath. “Stop,” he pushed out quietly, tears forming in his eyes. “Pete?”

Peter didn’t reply, he pulled his hand back for a second before slamming it into johnnys chest. The breath was knocked out of him, he heard something crack. His knees gave out under him and he fell to the ground limply, His chest desperately trying to heave in a breath.

“Stay away Storm, I warned you,” Peter says coldly and jumps off the roof. 

Johnny finally manages to heave in a breath. He coughs and places a hand on his chest, there was a piercing pain, something broken. Johnny staggers up and gets onto his knees. He doesn’t have his phone. He needs to get back to the Baxter building. 

Johnny manages to stand up, purely running on adrenaline. He lights up and carefully flies off the roof towards Baxter. 

He doesn’t remember arriving there. Sue and reed were there though, Ben looked concerned, it’s hazy. He must have collapsed right after tumbling through a window into the living room. 

When he woke up sue was there by his bed. She looked concerned, really concerned.

“Hey,” johnnny said quietly with a smile.

Sue doesn’t smile back. “Johnny, what happened? You stumbled in here with 3 broken ribs, a pierced lung and a concussion. You were freaking out, rambling about peter, crying. I’ve never seen you like that,” she mumbled out quickly.

“Sorry sue,” he doesn’t look at her.

“Johnny who did this to you?” She says trying to make him look at her.

“It...it doesn’t matter,” Johnny started out, tears filling his eyes.

“Johnny? It does matter, did it have something to do with Peter, which Peter are we talking about here? Paste-pot? Parker?”

“Parker,” Johnny manages, tears start runnning down his face.

Sue brings her hand up to his face ad wipes away his tears. “Johnny there’s a bruise on your chest in the shape of a hand,” she broaches the topic carefully.

More tears start covering his face. “Peter,” sue leans back at that.

“Peter did this?” She seems completely baffled.

“There’s something wrong with him sue, i tried talking to him, but he...he’s,” then Johnny breaks down. It was inevitable, sue hugged him against her chest tightly and strokes his hair, muttering “it’s okay” over and over again even though neither of them actually knew if it would be.

x x x x x x x 

Johnny doesn’t see Peter for the next few months. Sue, reed and Ben go after Spider-Man but he’s avoiding them, they can’t seem to pin him down and the fanstic four mysteriously stopped getting invited to any event Peter Parker was attending. Johnny doesn’t want to hurt him though he just wants to find out what’s going on. 

Then they find out about Otto, not many people know it seems, reed heard it from someone and then told rest of the four. Johnny doesn’t know how to react. At least it all makes sense.

x x x x x x 

Peter comes to the Baxter building a few days after they found out. He doesn’t jump through johnnys window and just start talking like normal, he comes dressed in a casual outfit and takes the elevator up. 

Ben sees him first. “What are you doing here?!” He asks cautiously with a firm tone. 

“I came to see Johnny,”

Ben crosses his arms across his chest. “What makes you think he wants to see you,”

“Ben I’m so sorry for what Otto did, I didn’t...I would never hurt him, you know I would never hurt him,” Peter pleads. 

“I know you wouldn’t kid but I don’t know if Johnny is ready to see you,”

Then Johnny walks in from around the corner. He looks awful, he’s got a blanket wrapped completely around him and his eyes have massive bags. 

“Johnny” Peter gasps out,

He doesn’t look surprised to see Peter, but he doesn’t look happy either.

“Hey Pete,” he sounds tired. 

“Can we talk please, I need to explain some stuff,” 

Johnny nods at him weakly. “Cmon,” he waves his hand and starts to walk towards his room.

Peter follows him closely but not too close.

They get to johnnys room, he leaves the door open. They stand their awkwardly for a moment.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter starts. “I don’t remember anything about what i did, but sue cornered me and screamed at me and told me what I did and I....I wouldn’t hurt you Johnny...not ever, I swear...you mean so much to me and i...” Johnny walks up to him and stops him. 

“I know, I was so confused when it happened, I...I thought something was wrong but I..I didn’t even try to figure out was wrong, I should’ve tried,” now it was time for Peter to stop him. 

“No, there was nothing you could’ve done, you would’ve just got hurt again and I can’t bare for that to happen,” Peter put his hand on johnnys cheek as tears started to fall. 

“When I got control back, the first thing I wanted to check is if you were affected by otto, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I came back and everything was different and I had a girlfriend that I don’t even know, it’s all messed up, and I’m so sorry you were hurt,”

“It’s okay, there was more important things to deal with,” Johnny says quietly through his tears.

“No,” Peter retorts, “I should have come sooner,” he lifts up Johnny chin so he’s forced to look at Peter.

Johnny smiles slightly, “that’s what she said,” Peter looks confused for a moment before bursting out in laughter and Johnny joins him. It’s so good to see Peter laugh again and smile, really smile, with no malice hidden behind it.

When the laughter dies down Peter puts a hand on johnnys shoulder and gives him a sincere look before pulling him into his chest and hugging him tightly.

Johnny drops the blanket he was holding and grabs onto Peter for dear life. He buries his head into peters hair and grips onto the back of his shirt. Peter does the same except he’s slightly taller.

“I missed you,”Johnny says into peters shoulder, voice muffled. 

“Well I’m not going anywhere, I’m never going to leave you, never again,” Peter muffles back.

Johnny smiles against his shirt before pulling back and looking straight into peters big brown eyes. Peter stares back his eyes full of such worry and regret. Johnny has to do something about it.

“Pete, i... I’m” for once Johnny doesn’t know what to say, he’s so relieved that Peter is back to himself, but a small part of him can still see the hatred in peters eyes when Otto injured him, he averts his eyes slightly and focuses on the floor instead.

“I’m so sorry Johnny.. I’ll make it up to you, I swear,” it was then that Johnny noticed how close they were, barely a few centimetres apart, peters nose right next to his. When Johnny didn’t say anything Peter continued. “You’re so important to me and I can’t deal you being hurt let alone me being the one that did it....,” Petes voice choked slightly, “i don’t.. know what i would do if something happened to you,”

Peters hand was still on Johnnys jaw, he leaned into it and looked up. Peters eyes were so brown and full of sorrow and They just couldn’t have that. Johnny moved his hand towards the back of peters hair and Peter leaned in toward him and..... 

“Johnny?” Sues voice came from the hallway. Peter instantly pulled away and stepped back. “I heard Peter came over and I...” she stopped as she rounded the corner into his room and saw them.

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly and wiped his eyes. “Ummm I was just leaving actually,”

“Oh okay, you’re welcome to stay,” sue reply’s carefully looking at Johnny. Peter looks at him too.

“No,” he says clearing his throat again, “I should go, get back to the company I don’t know how to run,” he says laughing slightly and looking st the ground.

He looks back at Johnny and smiles. “I’ll call you?” he says cautiously.

Johnny nods vigorously. “Yes do that,” Peter grins at him and puts his hands in his pockets sheepishly. 

“Okay, well I best be off then,” he smiles at sue, he wants to hug Johnny again but doesn’t want to over stay his welcome. 

He walks out the door knowing both sue and Johnny are looking at him. After he walks out he hears sue talking to Johnny. They always seem to forget he has super hearing. 

“Are you okay?” Sue asks tentatively. “Yeh I just... it’s hard seeing him again, but I missed him so much,” Johnny replies, he sounds like he about cry again.

“He...he means so much to me sue, It’s just seeing him again, It freaks me out..what if Otto takes over again, how do we know this isn’t an act?”

Tears well up in peters eyes. Johnny doesn’t trust him, he’s scared of him. It’s justified but it doesn’t hurt any less. Otto has ruined the best thing in peters life. He quickly wipes his eyes and walks over to the elevator, ignoring Ben calling his name and quickly exits the building as fast as he can. 

X X X X X X X X

He avoids calling Johnny for a week. He desperately want two reach out, but he doesn’t want Johnny to feel like he’s trying to trick him. Johnny needs to be the one who calls him.

Peter has almost given up waiting, but Johnny arrives at peters new flat that night. A blaring light at his window. Peter opens his window and lets him in.

“You didn’t call,” Johnny states as he flames off. Peter looks down slightly. 

“Sorry, I just, I wanted to give you space,” Peter replies skittishly 

“Well I wanted you to call, you said you wouldn’t leave me and then you immediately left me,” Johnny replies. “No im so sorry, I wanted to call I was just afraid you didn’t want to see me and I..,” “hey Pete I was joking, I was joking..it’s okay,” Johnny says quickly, smiling slightly and stepping closer to Peter. Peters shoulders sag slightly and he sighs. “Oh okay, I’m sorry, I’m just...flustered I guess, I don’t know,” 

“I make you flustered?” Johnny jokes easily, smiling at Peter.

“I...no.. I.. I’m sorry,” Peter sighs and steps back, but Johnny takes 2 steps forward and puts his hand on peters chest. “You make me flustered....” he continues, looks down and puts his hand on johnnys wrist, but not moving it.

“Johnny.....” johnny silenced Pete by leaning up slightly and pecking him on the lips. Peter gasped. “I’m sorry I just.. I wanted to do that for so long..” but now it was Peters turn to silence Johnny.

He leaned in and took johnnys mouth in his. Johnny moaned into the kiss, pulling Peter closer against his chest and weaving his fingers into his curled brown hair. 

“Peter..” he moaned out as Peter grabbed Johnny’s thighs and pulled him up. Johnny helped and jumped slightly and wrapped his legs around peters waist. Peter slowly backed him against the wall and pushed his tongue into Johnny’s mouth. 

Johnny pushed a hand against peters chest pushing him back a bit. “Slow down there sailor,” he says quietly with a grin.

Peter looks distraught and immediately puts Johnny back on the ground. “Sorry, I’m sorry I just....Pent up emotions,” he says waiving his hand at his head. 

“Hey, no it’s okay, I just..... last time we were this close...it’s not a good memory,” Johnny mumbles. Putting his hand lightly against peters chest were he’d crushed him.

“Johnny I’m so sorry, I would do anything to change what I did and if you need me to stay away from you, I understand completely, I’ll leave,” Peter says quickly as he steps back from Johnny.

“Peter stop, I don’t want you to leave, I just think we should take it a bit slower, I need to get use to your touch again, as you and not as... well the other guy,” Johnny says cautiously. 

Peter smiles at him and nods, “okay,”

Johnny grabs his hand and pulls him towards his bedroom, “lets just sleep for now okay,” Peter just nods multiple times and follows him. 

Johnny carefully pulls Peter into his room. Peter lays him down on the bed and wraps his arms softly around Johnny’s waist. Johnny snuggles up against peters chest and carefully grabs the arm wrapped around his waist. “I’m so glad you’re back Pete,” he turns his head and pecks his lips. 

Peter sighs quietly into Johnny’s neck “me too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it? Would love some feedback :) also feel free to ask questions if it’s confusing


End file.
